


Never In A Million Years

by rachel1118



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel1118/pseuds/rachel1118
Summary: Harry and Louis have hated each other since the first met at the Gay- Straight Alliance meeting in high school. Louis was looking forward to getting away from Harry when they went to college. That is until Harry and Louis are forced to share a dorm room. Will they continue to hate each other or find a mutual understanding?





	Never In A Million Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iilarryii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/gifts).



> Hello! This is great. I'm so excited to be apart of this.  
> Couple of notes before you read. I changed Louis and Harry's mother's names. One mom is homophobic and I didn't feel comfortable using her real name.  
> Other than that: I hope you enjoy!

North High School was having its first ever Gay-Straight Alliance club. For a smallish town in Iowa, this was one of the most exciting things. Specifically to Louis Tomlinson. The young teen was excited to be going someplace where he might finally be accepted. This was going to be his time shine. This was going to be the place he was able to get people to listen to him, that he wasn’t weird. He was a normal person who just happened to be gay. This was going to be his place to be him, that is until Harry Styles walked in.

Harry Styles was a football player. He was the one all the girls adored. They were constantly tripping over their feet to see him and to hang all over him. His hair came down in beautiful brown curly locks. He was also the one Louis was in love with. Before Harry had come out as gay Louis was just another gay guy pining for the most popular guy in school. He was a stereotype, the lonely gay guy loved the captain of the football team. That is until Harry Styles came out as gay.

When Harry Styles came out as gay everyone and their mother had heard. Including his own family, something that seemed out of the realm of possibilities for Louis. He had heard what his mother said after Harry came out. She may not have said anything outright, but she had her own snide remarks that showed her discomfort with an openly gay man at her son's school. 

That’s why Louis was going to go to this meeting. He had to ask how Harry managed to get his family to be okay with this. The town that they lived in was not known for being progressive. Louis had heard multiple people refer to gay people as sins. That was why he needed to go to this place. People needed to see that gay people were normal. Maybe this would be the perfect time to ask Harry how he was able to come out. Louis wanted to be proud of his sexuality. He wanted to be someone who people could look up to. He just didn’t know how to do that yet. But he would get there. 

The head teacher walked into the room and clapped her hands together. She had a huge smile on her face and her teeth were a blinding white. “Hello! It’s so good to see everyone here! I’m seeing some old and some new faces. Okay, we are going to play a get to know each other game,” everyone in the room groaned while the teacher did not look put off by this at all. “Oh yes, I know, I’m horrible, but I want everyone to know about you and for all of you to become great friends,”

Everyone went around the room and said their names and favorite ice cream. Harry’s was vanilla, surprisingly. With someone as exotic as Harry people expected him to pick some exotic. When it came to Louis’ turn he also said vanilla. Harry immediately made eye contact and winked at Louis before smiling his famous “Harry Styles” smiles. 

The rest of the meeting continues with talking about what they can do together to try and make this town a more welcoming place. They come up with service projects to show they are not the devil spawn, and how they can spend meetings talking about the different parts under LGBT, and finally, they talk about how everyone should research a prominent gay historical figure. During this entire time, Louis is bouncing in his seat. This is why he wanted to sign up, he wanted to learn about the history and how gay people have contributed to society for forever. 

After the meeting has finished Harry Styles himself walked over to Louis, “You like vanilla ice cream?”

“Yep, mighty good. I might say,” Louis said trying to keep as much of a neutral face as possible. He couldn’t just come right out and ask Harry about, “How did you come out to your family? Instead, he said, “How could you tell your family?” That was exactly the opposite thing that Louis had wanted to say. 

Harry’s face changed and looked offended, “I am not ashamed of who I am, and I never will be. I thought you would be cool with it seeing as you are at this club.” Harry Styles walked away before Louis could back peddle. 

Louis and Harry spend the next two years hating each other. They would slink around each and say subtle comments to one another in the hall but other than that there was no contact. Harry continued being out and proud, and Louis continued to quietly be gay and hide from his family. 

When it was time to go off to college no one was more excited than Louis Tomlinson himself. Finally, he would be away from Harry Styles. Finally, he would be away from this small homophobic town. He would be going down to Iowa City. A huge college town that was known for their acceptance and Louis couldn’t wait. 

Louis was in his dorm room at Clearville University. This had been his dream school for as long as he remembered. His mom was helping him unpack when Louis heard a rather familiar voice. It was the person he had been looking forward to getting away for the past two years. It was Harry Styles.

When Harry walked in all they could do was look at each other open-mouthed. How did they both become so unlucky to have to share a room with their self-proclaimed rival?

“Harry dear, what’s the matter?” Karen, Harry’s mother, asked walking into the room. The women stopped as soon as she realized who was in the room. 

“My son will not be sharing a room with him. What if his gay is contagious?” Ruth said in an incredulous tone. 

“Mom, it’s okay. I can share,” Louis said really hoping Harry wouldn’t be too offended. Louis really didn’t mind sharing a room with Harry as long as he didn’t talk. Louis didn’t care Harry was gay. 

Ruth huffed a breath out of her mouth but left the room. Karen left quietly after her. Leaving just Louis and Harry to stare at each other in their room. They were on opposite sides of the room as if an invisible line were drawn in between them.

“I’m sorry for her. I don’t care if you’re gay,”

“Pansexual,” was the only word Harry said before unpacking. 

Louis laid down on his bed remembering when he had tried to ask about how Harry had been able to tell his family. He just wanted ideas of how he could get his family to be more open. But instead, Harry had taken it as an insult. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said quietly as he laid on his bed. “I didn’t mean my question the way you took it. I don’t think you should be ashamed,” 

Harry didn’t respond, but he stopped moving indicating to Louis that he was indeed listening. And to Louis that was enough. He just wanted Harry to hear those words. 

Ruth came back to the room and looked at Louis laying on his bed, “Even if I wanted you to switch, there are no more extra rooms.”

“Mom, Harry’s right there. Please stop insulting him,” Louis said as quietly as he could. Really not wanting Harry to hear the conversation. Harry continued to unpack and pretend nothing was happening. 

“Honey, what he is going against everything. The bible does not allow it. I don’t understand why you aren’t uncomfortable. What if his gay springs onto you?”

“Pansexual, ma’am,” came Harry’s voice as he moved clothes out of a box and into a drawer. 

“You teenagers and making up your crazy lingo. What does that mean you are sexually attracted to a pan?” Ruth asked with a sneer.

“No, ma’am, it means I don’t care what gender or sex someone is. I like the person for who they are as a person,” Harry said folding his clothes.

Ruth didn’t answer and instead turned back to Louis. “I’m sorry you have to share with him,” 

“Mom, if you could, would you please be nicer to Harry?” Louis asked turning his head from his spot on his bed. 

“I have to leave now, anyway. Goodbye Louis. I love you,” Ruth said walking over and giving Louis’ cheek a pat. 

Harry and Louis ignored each other after that. They wouldn’t talk about anything. Their conversation was limited to asking if the other wanted to go to the dining hall. Each time the other was declined. The two would never do anything together. They both refused to talk about or be seen with the other boy. 

It was the first day of classes at Clearville University. Young freshmen were bustling with excitement as their older fellow students donned their coffee waiting to get this school day over with. Louis, in particular, was excited to start, this meant more excuses for getting away from Harry. Louis’ first class of this particular day was English. A class he knew he would have to take no matter what he wanted to do. 

Louis found his spot in the middle of the classroom. He didn’t want to appear too eager, but also not that he wasn’t interested. When Louis was looking around he noticed Harry walked into the door at that exact moment. Louis was mad. This was supposed to be the time when he would get away from Harry. 

The classroom was set up like an auditorium. The seats were on raised steps, each going higher than the next. Each chair had a little tray that you could bring up to lay across your lap. This would be where a notebook or laptop could lay. Harry sat one row in front of Louis. Louis huffed a breath out of his mouth. This was going to be the time that he would get away from Harry. Harry wasn’t supposed to be able to bother him here. 

At that moment a slightly overweight man walked through the door. He was wearing a plain black suit and had a smile on his face. “Hello, all! My name is professor Cordon! This semester we are going to have a great time! I am so excited!” The man spoke with a British accent, “Now, I know this is going to make me hated, but your first assignment is going to be a partner project and I will put you in groups.” 

Louis silently prayed not to be put in a group with Harry. He was scared they would never be able to get anything done. Professor Corden was going down the list and grouping people together based on their last name. Louis was hoping there was someone in his class called Tanner, so that way he and Harry wouldn’t have to work together, “Styles and Tomlinson, you two will work together.”

The only indication from Harry was the way his shoulders tensed up, but then he released the tension a second later. As much as Louis wanted to scream he kept quiet, and just raised his hand to the lower part of his face, effectively covering his mouth. He would have rather been with anyone else. 

The kid next to Louis had dark brown hair and wore rectangular glasses. The kid turned to Louis and introduced himself as Niall. The boy seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. He very happily wrapped his arm around Louis and held him tight. Louis, not really knowing this kid, tried to shrug him off. Instead, Niall held on tighter.

“We are going to be best friends!” Niall exclaimed. Grabbing Louis’ hand Niall dragged him out of the classroom. “Let’s go to lunch!” 

Louis really had no choice but to go. The kid was incredibly persuasive and happy that his personality rubbed off onto Louis, making him more compliant than usual. 

The two men walked down the pathway to the Dining Center on campus. Niall held Louis’ hand the entire way. Louis wasn’t sure why Niall did this, but it did help him feel more comfortable about being on campus. 

The two men sat at a table in the dining hall. The first few minutes were spent talking about each other and learning about what to know about each other. The next minutes were spent with Louis talking about how much he hated Harry and how mad he was at Professor Corden for putting him and Harry in the same group. 

Niall would express his sympathies by nodding at Louis’ ongoing rant. He would throw in a comment every now and then about how unfair it was. When Louis took a break Niall took his opportunity, “So, you like Harry?

The face Louis made was one only to be described as fury. He threw his head back and scoffed, “Never in a million years will I ever like Harry. He could disappear for all I care.” 

Niall nodded his head, “Yeah, but come on, you like Harry. From what I can tell you have liked him for a long time,” 

“I have not! And I am offended by you suggesting that,”

“The fact that you are denying it so hard is making it obvious that you at least liked him. At least at some point.” Niall shrugged his shoulders and popped a fry into his mouth. 

Louis sputtered as his hands flew around his head as if he was batting away imaginary insects from around his head. He began to rise from his seat and bring his hands to mimic choking Niall. Niall played along and pretended to bring his hand up to his neck while “trying” to shout for help. 

Eventually, both boys broke into laughter. Niall reached his arm around Louis’ neck and hugged him. Louis was quite happy and thought this would probably be the start of a very beautiful relationship. Niall kept smiling his gigantic smile and hugging everything out of Louis. Both boys were incredibly happy. 

The next day Louis and Harry were meeting in the library. This was going to be the first time they would talk about their project. This would be the first time they would have to talk to each other about anything. This was going to be a possible war between them. Louis was incredibly nervous. 

Louis walked down to the library incredibly slow. He was not looking forward to seeing Harry’s face any more than he had to. Walking into the library Louis saw huge rows of bookcases. He remembered where he and Harry had agreed to meet but was still trying to get there as slow as possible. When he checked his watch he discovered it was five minutes past when he was supposed to meet Harry, and if there was one thing Louis did not want was to make Harry mad at him. Louis scurried to the back of the library where the tables were. 

Harry made a face of “hidden annoyance, “Took you long enough,” 

“I’m only five minutes late,”

“In those five minutes I have managed to do a lot of our project,” Harry said in a snide voice. 

“Considering we never talked about what we were doing- I highly doubt you have started it,” Louis said crossing his arms.

“I might not have- but let it be known I could have done a lot without you,” 

Louis reached over to pat Harry’s head, which of course just made Harry scowl and bat Louis’ hand away. “Please, Don’t touch me. I don’t know where those hands of yours have been,”

“They are perfectly clean, thank you very much,” Louis said as he crossed his arms. 

Harry simply rolled his eyes and went back to typing on his computer. Louis let out an exasperated sigh, multiple times, until Harry finally listened to him, “May I help you with something?”

“Do you want to fail this project? Or are we actually going to get some work done?”

“How do you want to start?” Harry asked in a snide voice. 

“It’s pretty simple, isn’t it? Just an introducing project. To try and get to know each other?” Louis sounded unsure about his entire answer. 

“Want to say that with a little more confidence?” Harry asked putting his hand out to touch Louis’ shoulder in a mocking way. 

Louis looked at him with disgust and then got out his laptop to start their project. He was not in the mood for everything Harry wanted to do. Truth be told, Louis never wanted to deal with Harry. There was never a moment in which he thought he could get through to Harry. There was just something about Harry that Louis could not stand. And it must work the other way as well if Harry was always being mean to him.

“Okay, let’s get started. Tell me about yourself,” Harry said in a fake cheery voice. 

“What do you want to know?” Louis said.

“Tell me about your oh so lovely family,” Harry said with a fake smile on his face. 

“I told you that I was sorry about that. My mom doesn’t know what is appropriate to say  
and what isn’t and she’s the only family I have,” 

“My mom is the only family I have as well. And I understand why your mom said what she said. She grew up in that town, didn’t she? I’m probably the only person she ever met who liked someone other than the opposite sex,” Harry looked pensive as he said that and like he was considering all his words very carefully. 

“Harry, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m gay as well. When I tried to talk to you in that meeting it was to ask you how you could come out to your family and not be scared of the repercussions. I didn’t get it. I didn’t understand how you could be so cool with it. I wanted to know if I could do it. If I could come out to my family without being abandoned by them. I’m sorry if I came out as rude when we first met. That was never my intention,” It felt good to finally tell Harry what was going on during that meeting. 

“I’m sorry for assuming malicious intent. That was wrong of me, but I hope you understand why I did what I did. You understand what the town is like, right? Looking back I should have listened to you instead of just assuming what you were going to say,” Harry’s face looked very apologetic. 

“I think I knew what I could be producing and I wish I had phrased what I said better. I do hope we can move on and have a tolerable relationship, at least,” 

“In case you are wondering you can come out. I think you can help your mom understand what is going on and how everything that you are is okay,” Harry said with all the sincerity he could muster up in his voice.

“I know you think that, but you don’t know my mother. She is very set in her way. I want her to accept me, but I don’t think she will ever be able to,”

“I’ll come with you,”

“Then she’ll think we’re dating,” 

“And what’s so bad with that?” 

“She already doesn’t like you. If I come home saying I’m gay and you are my boyfriend that doubles my chances of being disowned by her,” 

“It makes me sad that you think your mother won’t continue to love you,” Harry said with his chin in his hand and his legs crossed. 

“You don’t know my mother like I do. She is a person who is very set in her ways. She doesn’t like change,” 

“I’m sorry,” that was the only thing Harry could think to say. Everything else seemed to be useless. 

“I think we have enough information for us to get started on this project,” Louis clapped his hands together excitedly, “Would it be okay if I mentioned your sexuality in the presentation?” 

“Yes, of course. I am very comfortable with all of that but thank you for asking,” Harry said. 

“I’m going to head back to our room. Are you coming with?” Louis asked while standing up. 

“Yes. If that is all right with you?” 

“Of course it is,” 

On the way back to their dorm room Louis let his hand graze over Harry’s gently. And if it was on purpose? Only Louis will know. 

There was something only Harry would know as well. How much he loved Louis. Harry had known about Louis long before the GSA meeting. When Louis first came up to Harry at the end of the meeting Harry was very excited. Until Louis asked his question. Harry read it as degrading. He thought Louis was just being very rude. He didn’t stop to think that Louis had gone to the GSA meeting. He was just too used to everyone else in his town. But after their project meeting when Louis’ hand grazed over his- Harry felt something amazing. He felt better than he ever did before and he hoped it would turn into something more. 

That night Harry was hanging out with Nick Grimshaw, someone he had met on campus pretty much his first day. He and Nick had instantly clicked. So much in fact that Nick invited him for drinks that night. Harry, not wanting to seem too uncool in front of this potential friend, agreed. Then he got wasted and talked about Louis for the entire night. Somehow Nick was still around. Though pretty much every time they hung out was with Nick chanting about Harry just needed to go and ask Louis out. 

“Harry. All you need to do is go up to Louis and say ‘I’m really in love with you. Will you please marry me so I can stop annoying Nick.’ See, did you see how easy that was,” Nick said as Harry pushed his shoulder and then crossed his arms. 

“I don’t need this you know. I don’t have to hang out with you,” Harry said crossing his arms like a petulant child. 

Nick simply rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry’s hair. “I’m just saying I think you would be happier if you asked Louis out one of these days,” 

“You should stop commenting on my personal life,” Harry said with a grumble in his voice.

Nick sat back and ignored Harry’s comment. Harry sighed three more times. He liked when people paid attention to him. He especially liked when Louis paid attention to him. That single thought started Harry on a very long tangent of thinking. This was not a rare thing for Harry. He very often thought of what his eyes looked like and how his hair fell into his eyes. Overall, Louis was one of the most wonderful people he knew. 

It was in that moment that Harry decided he would ask Louis out. What did he have to lose? Other than the possibility that he would say no and then dorm sharing would be weird. But they would cross that bridge when or rather “If” Harry’s mind corrected he said no. Louis would say yes. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind. Now he just had to come up with an idea. 

Harry said goodbye to Nick and headed home. He needed to make this perfect. Louis needed it to be perfect. He didn’t deserve anything less than perfect. As Harry walked home his hands shook. Whether it was nerves or the cold air- Harry would never know. 

Walking into his dorm Harry saw Louis laying in his bed scrolling through his phone. Harry uttered a simple “Night” and then climbed into bed. Harry didn’t sleep well that night to focus on how he was going to ask Louis. He twisted and turned. And then turned some more. But by the end of the night- Harry knew how he was going to ask. 

It was the next day and time to put Harry’s plan into action. He was going to meet Louis at the end of one of his classes and ask him on a date. Not as big as Harry had liked it to be, but Harry figured Louis liked things contained and not a big deal. Harry hoped he was correct. 

As Harry stood outside Waler Hale he began to feel very nervous. There was an extreme possibility Louis could say no and then Harry was going to have to slink into the unknown. Maybe he would become a wizard who hung out in a mysterious cave. Yes, that would be a good career choice for him. 

Harry was so caught up in his plan if Louis said no, that he almost missed Louis coming out of the building. 

“Wait! Louis!” Harry yelled and flailed his arms around to get Louis’ attention. 

Louis turned around with a confused look on his face. As soon as his eyes laid on Harry they softened. Harry was holding a pink rose and wearing a huge smile. 

Harry walked up to Louis and handed him the rose and then asked, “Will you accompany me to The Grape this Saturday night?”

“Yes,” was all Louis had to say before Harry was jumping up and down. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while. It is going to be great! Just make sure you are ready by six!” Harry said as began to bound away.

His dream had come true. Louis had said yes, which means they were going on a date. Harry danced a little in his mind on his way home. He couldn’t believe Louis had said yes. This was going to be there step in the way of friendship. This was going to show Louis’ mother that gay people weren’t bad or evil. This was going to go great. 

Harry stood outside his dorm fixing his shirt. It was time for his and Louis’ date. Louis was inside getting ready as Harry raised his hand to knock on his door. Louis answered the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing a green shirt and black dress pants. His hair was in a soft fringe. Harry smiled bigger. 

“Good evening, Louis,” Harry said and held his arm out.

“Getting fancy tonight, are we?” 

“I want to erase the hate relationship we had. I want this to be the new normal,” 

“I would like that too,” 

The dinner had gone great. The two were able to talk about everything comfortably. Harry no longer felt incredibly awkward around Louis and he was pretty sure it was the same for Louis. 

“We’re home. It was great tonight and I hope we can do it together,” Harry said in front of their shared dorm room.

“It was great, I had a great time,” Louis smiled. Harry smiled back down and leaned his head down to kiss Louis on the lips. “Really great,” Louis said afterward. Harry laughed and opened the door, leading Louis in. 

“Okay, so how do we go about this?” Harry asked following Louis in. “Do we ignore we are dating or?”

Louis made that decision when he wrapped his arms around Harry and started kissing him. Harry stumbled back from the sudden weight, but eventually regained his balance. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ back. He walked them back towards Louis’ bed laying both of them down. They continued to kiss for a few minutes until Louis stopped them. 

“I really enjoyed that but if we are going to continue I need you to know this,” Louis said sitting up. His hands started to shake a lot. Harry grabbed them to try and steady them. 

“I’m sure it will be okay, whatever it is,” Harry said quietly.

“Beyond the kissing, I can’t do anything else. I’m asexual. I don’t want to have sex and I know that is probably a letdown, but please consider not leaving me. I just didn’t want to string you along until we got to the sex part. I know you are probably going to not want this but try to think how this isn’t the end of the world. Please?” Louis said two times his normal speed. 

“Louis, I was the first person in our town to come out. If you think I’m not going to accept you then you have the wrong person. I am prepared to love you as much as you need. I promise to always support you in everything,” Harry whispered. 

“Will you help me with coming out to mom?” Louis asked. 

“Of course,” Harry said leaning over and kissing Louis’ cheek. 

This was their happy place and nothing was ever going to change that. 

That is until two weeks later when they were going back to their hometown. This was going to be the time that Louis would be telling his mother of their relationship. Harry had some idea of how she would act and he wasn’t pretty sure she wouldn’t act like a supportive mom. Harry had alerted his own mother about what they were doing and she told him it would be okay for them to stay at her house if it didn’t go well. 

Harry was driving them back home because Louis was, in his own words, “Too nervous.” And that was proven when Louis’ hands shook the whole the whole way back to their hometown. Harry had planned for them to go to his mother’s house first and then for dinner they would be going to Louis’ house. 

When they got to Karen’s house she was waiting outside with a huge smile on her face. “Boys! Oh, it’s so good to see you both not hating each other,” 

“Hi, mom. Good to see you as well,” Harry said walking over and hugging her. 

After they were done hugging Karen turned to Louis with her arms held out and a huge smile. “Louis! Hello, dear, I hope you are well.”

“I am thank you Mrs. Styles. I hope you’re well as well,” 

“Please dear, just call me Karen. Now come in, come in! It’s cold out here!” Karen said while mimicking shivering.

Karen did her best to make the two boys feel welcomed, but Harry could tell Louis was nervous about what was going to happen later that night. His leg was bouncing a lot more than usual and he kept running his fingers through his hair, things he only did when he was nervous. 

Karen hugged both of the boys when it was time for them to leave. Harry figured it was because she needed Louis to know that no matter what he would always be welcomed in their home. That thought made Harry more scared about what Louis’ mother was going to say in regards to what he would tell her tonight. 

Louis walked up ahead of Harry and rung the doorbell to his house. He tried to steady his hands but to no avail. Harry was walking slower and was trying to hide behind Louis. He didn’t want Louis’ mom to turn away immediately. 

Ruth opened the door with a smile on her face until she noticed Harry. Her face turned to disgust real quick. She whispered to Louis for a little bit and they looked to be having an argument. In the end, Louis turned around and held his hand out towards Harry. The three of them walked into the house.

“Louis says he has to tell me something and I want food, so let's make this quick,” Ruth said. They were still in the front part of the house, but Ruth made no move to sit down. 

“Mom, this is Harry. We’re dating. I’m gay,” the words came out of Louis’ mouth carefully and he looked happy to have the information out in the open. 

“Sweetheart, I can help you. I’m sorry this man has convinced you being gay is okay, but you can come home and I’ll help you,” Ruth answered as she placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis shook her hand off and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Mom, you don’t understand there is nothing wrong with me and Harry didn’t turn me gay. I’ve been gay my whole life. It’s not something you can help and even if it was, I still would choose to be gay,” 

“I want you and this boy out of my house and I don’t want to see you until you get some sense in that brain. I know you have it and I do hope you get it back,” Ruth screamed and pointed her finger at the door. The two boys left right away. 

On the way to the car, Harry held onto Louis’ hand tight and was running his thumb over his knuckles. Louis’ hands were no longer shaking at least. 

When the two got the car Louis stared straight ahead and didn’t say anything. Harry also stayed quiet. Even though he knew Louis’ mom was going to say that it didn’t hurt any less to see his boyfriend’s face fall and realize his mom wasn’t going to accept and love him for him. Harry knew he got lucky when his mom accepted him, but he didn’t realize how lucky he was. 

When they got back to Harry’s house Louis went up to his room and Harry shook his head no to Karen when she asked if everything had gone all right. 

Harry found Louis on his childhood bed. “Is everything okay?”

“It will be,” Louis answered.

“No matter what, I’ll always be there for you,” Harry said bending down and giving Louis a kiss on the back of his head. Louis turned over and opened his arms for Harry to fall into. 

The two snuggled that entire night. Even after everything that happened at Louis’ house, Louis only felt happiness. He was in Harry’s arm and he was warm. He hoped it would be this way for the rest of his life.


End file.
